<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a home away from home by poetroe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520010">a home away from home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetroe/pseuds/poetroe'>poetroe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Spirit World Vacation, Sunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetroe/pseuds/poetroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the distance, a field of luminescent poppies unfolds, bathing the area in a deep, red glow as darkness falls over this part of the spirit world. There are still battles to fight, but the material world seems impossibly far away when you’re here, surrounded by pure spirit energy and a love so powerful it has Asami’s breath catching in her throat. “Let’s never leave this place.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a home away from home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the first half of this fic had been chilling in my fic folder since 2018 (!!!! BAD i know) but the live reading of the first part of turf wars by the wonderful janet and seychelle lit a fire in me and i had to finish it......expect more korrasami from me in the future but for now i hope u enjoy this little thing &lt;3 thank u and good night !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the dream.</p>
<p>The spirit world in all its vibrant glory is continuously unwrapping itself in front of their eyes, with a new waterfall to admire or a new jungle to explore around every bend, and through all of it there is Asami’s hand, warm and steady in her own. Korra doesn’t think she’s ever been happier in her life.</p>
<p>Asami is looking up the tallest tree in the forest, squinting against the bright sky, reminding Korra of some long nights spent with Mako and Bolin.</p>
<p>“You’re cute when you look like that,” she says, as she taps her girlfriend on the nose. Asami grins at that, turning her gaze away from the tree and directing it at Korra, instead.</p>
<p>“You’re cute when you say things like that,” she counters and honestly, Korra can’t not kiss her for that.</p>
<p>They climb the tree then and settle on one of its branches, about as high up from the ground as that time when Bolin took Korra to the Harmony Tower. Korra had wanted to reach the very top of this absurdly long tree when they’d started their climb, but the view from up here is absolutely breathtaking and the sun about to set, so she abandones her challenge and settles down with Asami instead.</p>
<p>Asami has a vice-like grip on her hand where they’re sitting side by side on the thick vine, watching the spirit world change colors as the day meets its end.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to fall, you know that, right?” Korra says with a grin. Asami’s cheeks redden ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“I do,” she says, as she turns her head slightly to meet Korra’s eyes. “I’m not too sure about myself, though.”</p>
<p>Korra’s eyes widen. “What?” she asks incredulously. “I’m not going to let you fall, Asami! And neither are the spirits.” As if right on cue, a vermillion tree spirit appears, with long, slender arms and hands as big as the engine of Asami’s car. A soothing scent surrounds the spirit and settles on them like a fine dust. It feels like a hug and warms Korra up, the way she does when she’s sitting in the afternoon sun. Content, she squeezes Asami’s hand. “See? I told you.”</p>
<p>“I believe you about the spirits,” Asami says, shifting towards Korra a little bit, “but I trust you, too. After all, your airbending has improved a lot since you first started. You’d probably catch me if I’d fall.” Korra smirks at that.</p>
<p>“Probably, huh?” Asami’s profile is bathed in the orange rays of the setting sun. The light colors her green eyes a vibrant chartreuse and it distracts Korra long enough that she forgets what she was going to say about that, her airbending and catching and falling. She has no way to answer because she’s busy doing a little falling of her own, her brain helpfully supplies. A blush creeps its way up to Korra’s cheeks when she notices that Asami has noticed and is smiling at her, now.</p>
<p>“Sorry, got a little distracted,” Korra says with a sheepish smile, looking away and out at the sky. Asami chuckles.</p>
<p>“That’s not so hard to do,” she says, rubbing her thumb over Korra’s fingers. “Especially in a place like this.”</p>
<p>The sky is painted with yellows, blues and pinks as the light starts to creep below the far away mountains that line the horizon. Spirits crowd the open air above and Asami thinks she recognizes their golden dragon-bird guide in the bright figure that shoots through the clouds. Below, a river cuts through the landscape, disappearing into the lush green patches of forest that cover up the hills. The foliage resembles the vines that have pierced through the heart of Republic City, sprouting from the newly formed spirit portal.</p>
<p>The main entrance to the building that houses Future Industries is one of many places that has become blocked by the thick stem of a spirit vine, with a similar one running straight through Asami’s office. She’s come to love them over the span of those three years apart, a small reminder of how the roots are the city’s connection to the spirit world and in a sense, her own connection to Korra.</p>
<p>“I love it here,” Asami sighs as she settles against Korra, leaning her head on the girl’s shoulder. “It reminds me of home.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Korra replies, confused. They’re surrounded by fragrant purple flowers, lilac skies, sitting on the tallest tree and underneath foreign stars; all in all, it’s a far cry from the foggy twilight that Republic City becomes at night, all concrete and artificial light. “But it’s so different here.”</p>
<p>“Three years without you have taught me that home isn’t always the place where you live,” Asami smiles. Her hand comes up to tuck a stray lock of Korra’s hair behind her ear. The South Pole, the Si Wong Desert, the spirit world… They’ve seen so many places together.</p>
<p>Korra thinks about her months on the road, on the run. “You’re right.”</p>
<p>A spirit resembling an eagle hawk screeches, rupturing the silence as the last light disappears, the instant Asami’s lips meet Korra’s. A soft, sweet moment before they break apart, like the first bite of a ripe moon peach in the middle of summer. The words are out before they even register in her mind.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Asami whispers.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Korra echoes, not a heartbeat later.</p>
<p>In the distance, a field of luminescent poppies unfolds, bathing the area in a deep, red glow as darkness falls over this part of the spirit world. There are still battles to fight, but the material world seems impossibly far away when you’re here, surrounded by pure spirit energy and a love so powerful it has Asami’s breath catching in her throat. “Let’s never leave this place.”</p>
<p>Korra grins—she likes that idea a little too much. “I suppose I could commute.”</p>
<p>“I’ll build us a house and an office,” Asami murmurs. “With a porch, so we can sit outside when it rains.”</p>
<p>“And not too close to the portal,” Korra replies. “So we can’t be found too easily.” She’s getting lost in the dream of not just living here with Asami, but that of living with Asami in general. Her heart swells at the thought that they could spend every sunset like this.</p>
<p>“Careful,” Asami grins, just before she says exactly what Korra is thinking. “Or you’ll make me never want to leave again.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>